


Hitting the Spot

by dmtRoyal



Category: Real Person Fiction, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmtRoyal/pseuds/dmtRoyal
Summary: Ever since that little bit on On The Spot, Blaine's been getting more and more curious. Greatly inspired by a fic by chrisevansfbuddy.





	Hitting the Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Decisions.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851782) by [chrisevansfbuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevansfbuddy/pseuds/chrisevansfbuddy). 



> It's not even remotely surprising to me that the first fic I'm ever going to post is about Blaine playing with his shapely ass. Hope you enjoy! And if you don't, you can fuck right off! Or give me some tips on how to write sexier.

Blaine still couldn't stop thinking about it.  It was like the scene played in slow motion with each reminisce.

Sex was something every guy thought about fairly often.  Whether they liked to admit it or not, guys also thought about sex with other guys.  Curiosity, sexual appeal, absent thoughts that flashed and faded in the mind like fireflies.  Whatever the motivation, it always ended up happening.  Blaine could remember the first time he thought about experimenting with guys.  Predictably, it was at the gym; seeing other guys naked was such a common occurrence that he was almost numb to it, but nothing could ever stand out quite so well as a firm, round ass staring you right in the face.  He didn't remember the guy's name, but to this day the sweaty shine of his ass stood out.

Nothing ever came of it, of course; like all boys of that age, he had simply set the thoughts aside with nary a backwards glance.

Some other, smaller experiments came around later in life, but this was different.  Blaine kept replaying it in his head; the feeling of Tyler's coarse hands riding up his shirt, rubbing a nipple. Unbuckling Blaine's belt...the thought alone was enough to make him instantly hard.  But then they went further, into fantasy.  It shifted to where Blaine was now, in his dark bedroom.  Here, Tyler's lips sucked Blaine's neck, fingers pinched one nipple while his free hand palmed the front of Blaine's boxers.  Desperately he ground into the bed, wishing greatly that he would actually find his friend there.  Instead, all he found was his own hand, his own fingers gripping his left nipple.  Blaine retracted them and glared down at his lotion-covered hand.

And then a thought.

He whipped his boxers off in haste and scrambled for the bottle on the nightstand.  Both hands ended up slicked with the stuff. While Blaine gently stroked his cock, he had his usual moment of pride; nine inches and nice and thick were good qualities of his.

He spread his legs and put his free hand at the warmth between his cheeks.  A pit rose in Blaine's stomach, a bit, but not the bad kind.  It reminded him of that warm tinglyness you get in your legs after your first orgasm.  He pursued, tracing gentle circles around the pucker, experimentally sliding a finger across it.  The sensation went straight to his cock and, encouraged, Blaine pushed the tip of his middle finger in.  It wasn't so bad.  None of the burning people so often described, but the pressure was unusual, and the intrusion even more so.

"More lotion," he mumbled; the sound of his own ragged voice was a sign he was on the right track.

When his finger returned, Blaine didn't hesitate to push it back in.  It was slicker now, and his hole didn't feel so tight.  A little further, then, and Blaine pushed deeper.  Still nothing mind-blowing, but then he curved the finger.  Instantly his cock felt harder; a sharp breath escaped him as he probed and prodded, trying to find a rhythm that he liked.  Maybe a little more help.  One finger hadn't been so bad, surely a second could work too.  He would have to change positions.  It was getting hard to hold his legs up.

Blaine almost flopped forward, spreading his cheeks apart with one hand and trying to accommodate a second finger with the other.  Lacking a third arm, he couldn't exactly lean to sit more evenly, but somehow this posture felt...nicer?  No, the word was 'hotter'.  Face-down, ass up, waiting for his friend's cock.  The thought went straight to Blaine's own dick as he imagined Tyler finding him in this position.  His fingers went in almost willingly at the image of Tyler pushing his cock in.  Blaine wondered how Tyler fucked; he liked to think the bearded guy was nice and rough.  Maybe he would tug on Blaine's hair while he took his pleasure from behind, suck hot, bruising marks into the blond's neck and pound away at top-speed until his orgasm came.

The work Blaine was doing felt every bit as good as his fantasies.  He thrust in with his fingers, stroked and nudged at his prostate while his thumb brought it to a pinch from the outside.   _This_ was mind-blowing.  Blaine pretended, though; that his fingers were Tyler's manhood, that his hands were pinned down to the bed while the other man fucked him senseless.  He wanted it so badly now, but his fantasy was nearing its end.

With some awkward struggle, Blaine went back to his original position.  His cock never left his hand and his fingers never once let up in his hole, and within moments he could feel himself about to cum.  "Not yet," he begged, clenching his bottom muscles.  He was going to make this last.  And he did, for another minute or so until he couldn't hold it in.  Blaine's cum shot all across his torso, a little bit landing on his lips and in his beard.  He kept stroking, now audibly moaning as his oversensitive cock was worked.  His cum really did make for the perfect lube, slicking between his fingers and across the head of his cock.  Blaine could feel it begin to dribble down towards his hole, and he wondered how it would feel to have Tyler put his own cum there.  Fuck him hard and raw and fill Blaine's tight little hole...  The thoughts lead to a smaller, weaker orgasm and Blaine simply had to back off.

"Fuck," he whispered, panting.  Getting cleaned up would have to wait; he wasn't entirely sure he could move after that.  He licked up the dribble that had reached his lips and sighed.  If all it took was two fingers and a fantasy for that kind of orgasm, he was going to do it as often as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go. My completely unfounded and fictitious account of how Blaine's stupendous penis envy for Tyler Coe led him to finger himself and orgasm twice in a row. Maybe eventually I'll be that one weird puppetmaster and have him ACTUALLY get pounded into oblivion by my favourite semi-short muscleman who really does look like a guy straight out of a daddy dom porno. Anyway I have shit to do, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
